Eggs
__NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ 178 'Eggs Chart' ' Egg Count is one less than the Dragon Count because Kairos does not have an egg.' Sorted breeding/incubation times can be viewed on the Breeding Times page. } |style="font-size:11px"|''' The breeding times which contain seconds round up to next full minute in the table below.' *'Exact breeding/incubation times with seconds are located on the individual dragon's page.' |} } |style="font-size:11px"|' The table below has the primary element located in the column and the secondary element located in the row.' |} } |style="font-size:11px"|'The Light Rift and Dark Rift dragons have an incubation time of 30 seconds which does not match their regular breeding time of 48 hours.' |} 'Colored names indicate limited dragons that are currently expired.' ' can be displayed on Egg Pedestals.' Egg Designs *The design and color of most dragon eggs are fairly predictable based on the combination of elements. **All of the pure element (basic) dragons' eggs have the design and corresponding color of their element on an off-white background. **The secondary element determines the design on the egg and the main element determines the color of the background for hybrid dragon eggs. ***Exceptions to this are the Epic (including Limited Epics), Limited, and Gemstone dragons, as their designs are unique. **The Light Rift Dragon and Dark Rift Dragon are the only dragons that share the same egg design. Egg Design Change Notes *Some dragons, such as Scorch / Firefly , have identical incubation times with the same element combination and thus the type of offspring cannot be confirmed until you see the egg. *The Scorch Dragon and Firefly Dragon originally had identical and incubation times. On May 25, 2012, Firefly's primary element was swapped and the egg was redesigned to reflect that. *Before the Bone Dragon was expired from its original release in 2011, it used the same egg as the Lava Dragon. It was impossible to tell what it was until it hatched. Now, it has a unique egg design. *Sun and Moon originally had black and white checkered boxes as eggs, but have since been updated to a yellow color for a sun and a grey color for a moon. *The Rainbow dragon originally had a different egg design, but it was changed on February 2, 2012. The new egg has a rainbow stripe pattern, while the previous design was white with multicolored polka dots. *The Pearl Dragon egg was originally a milky, pale color. Now, its design is multicolored with a pearl in the center. *The Bronze Olympus Dragon's egg was changed to include all the colors of the Olympus Dragons: Gold, Silver, and Bronze. **On September 10, 2012 the Bronze Olympus Dragon's egg and egg pedestal design were changed back to the original. Understanding Reduced Breeding Times Regular Breeding Times are in the Breeding Cave and Epic Breeding Island. Upgraded Breeding Times are in the Enchanted Breeding Cave and Epic Breeding Sanctuary. *'Breeding Cave & Island Changes:' If you have upgraded your breeding island or cave, the breeding times are decreased by 20% but the hatch/incubation times in the nursery will remain the same. 'Calculations' The Upgraded Breeding Time can be calculated easily these two ways: *Regular Breeding Time X (0.8) *(Regular Breeding Time ÷ 5) X 4 '''Note:' The Incubation Time is equal to the Regular Breeding Time while the Egg is in the nursery. *This is not true for the Light Rift and Dark Rift dragons, whose incubation times of 30 seconds are different from their regular breeding times of 48 hours. Notes *On February 19, 2013, the (currently known as the Dragons) icon in the market received its own unique sound upon clicking it. Category:Breeding